Preon
is the most common type of enemy fought on Mega Man X: Command Mission. They appear in almost every area and come in a variety of different forms, each with a unique set of attacks and abilities. =List of Preons= Preon Chaser is the first type of the Preon series of robots in the game, and are very common. This particular Preon has a stun gun that can temporarily Bind the target, slowing the character. Preon Bitmaster is one of the first enemies encountered in the game that is able to summon other enemies. It is suggested that one destroys the Bitmaster before going after the Bits, seeing as if the Bits are destroyed, the Bitmaster will just summon more. If many Bits are destroyed, the Bitmaster may run away. The Preon Bitmaster only acts when two Bits are present. Bit Bit is a small enemy summoned by Preon Bitmaster. The attack with shots. Preon Spark are Thunder-based Preons, as their name implies. Their attacks are Thunder-based and have a chance of inflicting Bind on the target. This is the only Preon type available in the Deployment Center. Preon Pod are ice-based Preons. These Preons use an ice cannon that requires charging up before use. One can interrupt the charging sequence by knocking them down. Preon Gunner is equipped with a machine gun capable of either inflict multiple hits or attacking the entire party. This type of Preon also has a move capable of Binding a character. There is another variety of the Gunner, shown at right, that has Riot. Preon Elite command a group of Preons and is capable of giving them orders. This type also are equipped with a shield, which they can use to block attacks. Preon Soldier are a high defense model capable of parrying a fair amount of attacks. Though they do not do it often, they are also capable of healing themselves. Preon Nurse are able to heal and boost the stats of their allies. Unlike most Healer type enemies in most games, these units are better left alive. For when they are the only one remaining when it is their turn, they will surrender, heal the entire party, and flee the battle with a “Thanks.” This is a convenient way to regain the health of your party for free. Preon Shielder is another model of Preon with a energy shield. While it has its shield up, it is weak against melee attacks and strong against shot attacks. Also, shot-based attacks will net you a counterattack. You can negate the shield by hitting it with a melee attack. If the Preon still has its shield when its next turn comes around, it will shoot it at one of your party members. Preon Doc Preon Doc, short for , is a type that acts similar to the Preon Nurse. The Preon Docs don't surrender though. This is because, unlike the Nurses, the Docs can actually attack. Preon Tank is a type of Preon with capable of using oil on the party. This attack can temporarily lower the player's resistance against Fire. The Preon also happens to be weak against Fire itself. The party can win its Oil Can for your own use, which will even reverse someone who normally absorbs Fire and make them vulnerable to it again. Preon Pressure Preon Pressure is similar to the Preon Pod, except this one uses a hyper gravity weapon. This attack strikes the entire party, but almost always misses. When it does work, it seems to do about half of the target's LE in damage. Either way, the player can interrupt this shot in the same way as with the Preon Pods. Preon S Botos Preon S Botos uses Bit Shift, gaining helpers in the form of Bigbits. Other than this, they use Mega Fire occasionally. They also defend often. Preon S Ferham Preon S Ferham can inflict multiple hits with their sabers, and sometimes block hits. Preon S Face Preon S Faces "charge" for one round (when they are "taunting" the player). The more damage they receive, the more damage they will inflict in the next turn they attack. Destroying them first in battle is preferable, as two or more of them with low health can cause more damage to the player. Preon S Epsilon Preon S Epsilon is a powerful sword-wielding Preon type who has Codebreaker, which is probably its most threatening attack. Preon Hybrid is a mix of three different Preons. It has the body of a Preon Spark, the left arm of a Preon Chaser and the right arm of a Preon Soldier. This Preon type is only fought after defeating Mach Jentra in Chapter 5, where it's produced by Duboar. =Sources= *Mega Man Home Page Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies